


Parking

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley has long harbored a fantasy of having sex in the Bentley. Aziraphale is eager to make that fantasy come true.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 77
Kudos: 387





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is part of a new series called 'Fantasies' in which our beloved angel and demon explore the sexual fantasies they've both held for each other over the last six thousand years. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply:  
> I own nothing but the mistakes. This story was beta'd by NarumiKaiko and Lurlur, but all the mistakes are on me. These characters belong to Mr. Neil Gaiman and Mr. Terry Pratchett.  
> I am little more than a dancing, fic-writing monkey. The comments and kudos you leave are the coins in my tin cup. Thank you for them.

Crowley and Aziraphale were in Aziraphale’s bed, curled around each other, enjoying a post-coital snuggle. They seemed to spend a lot of time together like this over the last nine months, since the world hadn’t ended and they’d finally admitted their love. Soft confessions had led to soft touches, and they’d begun to make love with astonishing frequency. Aziraphale loved every second they spent together - every single moment spent with his love after being denied for so long was a gift, and he knew it well - but he especially loved these quiet, tender moments after making love. Things were always softer in this time, more vulnerable, and many heart-to-heart conversations had been had between kisses and touches. They’d given and recieved words that may not have come as easily had they been clothed, and Aziraphale looked forward to the afterglow almost as much as the sex. Although he’d never admit it out loud, Aziraphale knew that Crowley cherished these tender moments, too. 

He snuggled deeper into Crowley’s side, his head pillowed on his love’s shoulder. Their legs were tangled beneath the duvet and Aziraphale rubbed soft circles onto the skin of Crowley’s chest. He sighed happily when he felt Crowley’s lips press against his forehead in a sweet kiss. 

“That was lovely,” he cooed. 

The lips against his forehead curved into a smile. “Lovely? That’s a surprise. I thought what we just did was rather filthy.”

Aziraphale caressed his chest with a smile. “You would, you vile thing.”

Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale’s head again. “I’m glad you liked it. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale said, almost on a sigh. 

They lay there silently for a time, each lost in his own thoughts, caressing one another lovingly. It was all so perfect, and Aziraphale was so stupidly happy. He’d never been so happy in all his life - even his time in heaven before being sent to earth couldn’t compare to the joy he felt now. His love for Crowley was the most powerful and wonderful thing he’d ever known. It was like all his wildest dreams had come true. 

“Crowley?”

“Hmm?”

“What fantasies do you have?”

Crowley craned his neck to look at him. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“It’s just something that I’ve wondered.”

“You want to know my fantasies?”

“Yes, so I can make them come true.”

Crowley grinned and resituated himself so they were lying facing each other, then gave him a sweet kiss. “That’s easy. You already do, angel. You already do.”

Aziraphale drew back a little so he could better see Crowley. “I’m serious, dear. What fantasies do you have? Surely I can’t have filled all of them.”

“Just being with you like this is enough for me.”

His evasiveness was intriguing, and Aziraphale pressed him, sensing there was more. “Tell me.”

“Angel…”

“What?”

“I don’t need anything more. I have everything I could ever need.”

“Yes, but this isn’t about _need_ , it’s about _want_. We spent thousands of years pining for each other. Surely you had some daydreams of what it would be like if we could ever be together.”

“I did.”

“Oh, good,” Aziraphale wiggled happily. “Tell me, please.”

There was color high on Crowley’s cheeks and his eyes were wide. “You just want me to spill my guts? Just like that?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like that very much.”

Crowley sputtered for a moment, and Aziraphale gave him a smile. “I’ll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours.”

“Alright, you go first,” Crowley volleyed back at him. 

“Very well. Do you remember the Bastille?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well, for many, many years after, I would fantasize that you would come to rescue me, but didn’t remove my bonds right away. I used to think of you telling me you’d release me only if I pleasured you sexually, and then we’d make love, with my wrists chained to the wall. I’d be helpless to stop you, and you’d take full advantage.”

“Ngk,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale smiled mischievously. “Yes, darling?”

“You - you _wanted_ me to fuck you in the Bastille?”

“While I was chained up, yes. I would have liked that very much, and I still daydream about it sometimes. Now, it’s your turn. Tell me one of your fantasies.”

“Jesus, angel… I think I need a minute to process.”

Aziraphale put on a touch of a pout. “Won’t you tell me? Just one?”

“I’m afraid I’ll terrify you,” he confessed. 

Aziraphale rubbed a soothing circle on his chest. “You could never. I have no fear of you, my love, and I want to please you. Won’t you please just tell me one? Maybe your mildest one.”

Crowley's face was scarlet and he wouldn’t meet Aziraphale’s eyes. “Well, there was one…”

“Yes?” Aziraphale said eagerly. 

Crowley muttered something. 

“What was that, dear?”

“I said I’ve always wanted to fuck you in the Bentley.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up and he smiled. “You have?”

Crowley nodded, still not meeting his eye. “Yeah.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s lips. “Thank you for trusting me with this. I’d love to have sex with you in your car.” 

Crowley’s eyes were wide with surprise. “You would?”

“Oh, very much. Would you be willing to tell me more?”

“What else do you want to know?”

“Tell me all about it, what scenarios you dreamed up, and we’ll discuss how to make it a reality.”

“You’re serious?”

“Very serious. Tell me everything.”

Crowley hesitated for a minute, seemingly in thought, then started speaking, his eyes not meeting Aziraphale’s. “It started back when drive ins were popular. I thought I’d like to take you to a film - whatever you wanted - and we’d watch it together.”

Aziraphale grinned. “And one thing would lead to another, I presume.”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Well, I’m amenable to going on a date to the drive in.”

“But there aren’t anymore in Britain, I don’t think. Not around here, anyway.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Well, then, we’d just have to _make_ one, wouldn’t we?”

Crowley was gaping. “You’re _serious._ ”

“Very serious, my love.”

“You’d _make_ a drive in just to go with me and let me fuck you in the car.”

Aziraphale traced a fingertip in a swirl around Crowley’s chest, his eyes coyly downcast. “I would hope to be seduced a bit. Wined and dined perhaps. But yes, I’d very much like to make love in your car.”

“I can do that,” Crowley said at once. 

“In that case, I’d very much like to go to a drive in with you and watch a film.”

Crowley’s face was like the sun coming up. “When?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Whenever is good for you.”

“If you leave it up to me, we’ll go tomorrow.”

He kissed him sweetly. “Then tomorrow it is.”

Crowley’s face was full of wild joy. “God, I just love you so fucking much, angel.”

“I love you, too, dear. So… what time are you picking me up?”

~*~O~*~

Aziraphale sat on the front seat of the Bentley the next day, smiling to himself as they drove out of London. Crowley had shown up at the shop forty minutes before, practically vibrating with excitement, and Aziraphale had closed up the shop quickly. He’d been surprised to see a picnic hamper and blanket in the back seat, and had questioned Crowley about it.

“I thought we were going to watch a film?”

“We are.”

“Then why is there a picnic hamper?”

Crowley had smirked and opened the door for Aziraphale. “All part of the seduction, angel. You’ll see.”

Aziraphale had kissed his silly mouth and gotten into the car. 

They were well outside of London now, and there were starting to be more trees than buildings. Finally, they turned off onto a secondary road. Crowley followed the road for a little bit, encountering fewer and fewer cars the further they went. After a while, Crowley turned them onto a little gravel road, the headlights cutting into the dark, forest on both sides of the car. Aziraphale sensed they were close and started to get that nervous, excited feeling the closer they got to their destination. He nearly bounced in his seat from anticipation, his smile so big it made his cheeks sore, but he couldn’t help it. 

They emerged into a clearing. “This is the spot,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale looked around. He couldn’t see much beyond the car’s headlights, but it looked deserted, as if the place hadn’t been visited by people in hundreds of years. 

“Seems secluded,” Aziraphale remarked, looking around.

“It is. The nearest house is six miles away.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as Crowley pulled the car to a stop. “Six miles?”

Crowley smirked at him. “Would you rather do this in St. James Park? By the duck pond?”

“There’s no need for your tone, dear.”

He chuckled, then leaned across to give Aziraphale a quick kiss. “For the things I plan to do to you tonight, I thought you might appreciate the seclusion.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Yes, quite right. Good thinking.”

Crowley laughed outright. “Come on, angel. Get out of the car for a moment while I get everything ready.”

Aziraphale did as instructed, stepping out into the clearing. As soon as he was out, Crowley reached into the car and pulled a lever, laying the seats back flat, so there was almost a little bed in there. Aziraphale was quite sure a miracle had been involved, but didn’t comment. He just smiled. 

Once Crowley was satisfied, he walked around to the front of the car and surveyed the woods in front of him. With an upward snap of his fingers and a muttered word, there was a ripple of something in the air that Aziraphale recognized as demonic energy and a huge white screen appeared from nowhere in front of them. Crowley stood in front of the car with his hands on his hips for a moment, and Aziraphale watched him with a smile. Oh, how he loved his demon. 

“I think that’ll do,” Crowley said, turning around. 

“It’s lovely,” Aziraphale praised him. “You did a wonderful job.” 

“Bah. Are you ready?”

His smile quirked. “It’s a beautiful night. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather lay out a picnic?” he teased. 

“Not this time, angel. That’s another fantasy,” Crowley said, coming around to open the door. 

Aziraphale looked at him with surprise. “It is? You’ve fantasized about us making love on a picnic?”

“Angel, I think you’re going to find that there aren't many things I _haven’t_ fantasized about. Now are you getting in the car or what?”

“So impatient,” he tutted, but it was with a smile, and he went to where Crowley held the door open, waiting. He took a second and pressed a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips, then clambered into the now-spacious backseat. The blanket had been spread invitingly over the leather of the seats and the picnic basket was at the front of the car, near the dashboard. 

He was just settling in and getting comfy when Crowley climbed in beside him, shutting the door. “This is cozy,” Aziraphale said, stretching his legs out so they were near the steering wheel. “How many miracles did you use to get it like this?”

“Not too many,” Crowley replied, leaning forward to retrieve the basket, putting his sunglasses on the dashboard. 

“What are we watching?”

Crowley glanced up at him and the corner of his mouth quirked. “Hopefully not much.”

“Wretched thing,” Aziraphale complained, although both of them knew he didn’t mean it. “Honestly, what film did you choose? I hope it won’t be something that we’ll find too interesting.”

“Nah,” Crowley said, opening the hamper. “It’s the version of Much Ado About Nothing from a few years back that you liked so much.”

“You mean the one with --”

“Yes, it’s the one that stars that bloke you fancy as Benedick.”

“I don’t _fancy_ him, dear, I just find him very attractive. And only because he looks so much like you.”

“I don’t see it, but whatever.” He pulled a bottle of champagne Rosé and two glasses out of the hamper. “Shall we?”

Aziraphale brightened. “Oh, yes. Let’s.”

Crowley opened the champagne (with a miraculously low amount of spillage) and poured each of them a glass. Aziraphale took his with a smile. 

“I propose a toast,” he said.

“What to?”

“To fantasies, and fulfilling them one by one.”

Crowley snorted. “Let’s just start with this one and see how it goes.”

“Fair enough. But I have high hopes.”

They clinked glasses, then took a sip. Aziraphale enjoyed the feeling of bubbles on his tongue - it was similar to the effervescent feeling of anticipation in his belly. 

He smiled beguilingly at Crowley in the low light. “I’m not planning to give in to you too easily, I hope you know. I meant it when I said I wanted you to seduce me.”

“Oh, I’ll seduce you,” Crowley promised. 

“Good.”

“Shall we start the film?”

“Yes, please do.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and the large white screen in front of the car lit up, displaying the opening credits. Aziraphale settled back into his seat, then smiled when Crowley draped an arm around him and nuzzled a little closer. 

Neither of them said anything for a while, and the only motion in the car was Crowleys’ fingertips moving idly on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Aziraphale got peckish. “Have you got anything else in there?” he asked, peering at the hamper.

“I do,” Crowley replied, withdrawing his arm and reaching into the basket. He pulled out a plate of sandwiches and some cubed cheese. 

“Oh, what kind of sandwiches?”

“Watercress.”

“My favorite!”

Crowley smiled, pleased. “I know.”

Aziraphale helped himself to one of the little triangles and hummed happily. “Mmm…”

“Good, angel?”

“It’s very good. You must not have miracled these.”

“I didn’t. I made them myself.”

“You made the sandwiches yourself?”

“I did. Just for you.”

Aziraphale melted. “You’re so sweet, my dear.”

“I also made dessert.”

“Oh? What’s for dessert?”

“You’ll see.”

Aziraphale hmphed a little, but there was no heat to it. He was too happy that Crowley had prepared food for him. 

Crowley was patient while he ate, but as soon as he was done, the demon removed his empty plate from his hands and banished it somewhere with an absent miracle. Then he leaned over and started pressing slow, gentle kisses to Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale broke out in gooseflesh all over and smiled, but protested.

“My dear, I’m watching the play.”

“You can watch,” Crowley informed him, his breath warm against Aziraphale’s neck. “I’m not stopping you.”

“You’re _distracting_ me.”

“Am I?” He nipped the tender skin above Aziraphale’s collar.

“Yes, very much.”

“Good.”

Crowley trailed kisses up his neck towards his ear, and Aziraphale felt himself hardening. His heart was racing and he very much wanted to give in right away, but he refrained. His resolve wavered when he felt Crowley’s hand appear on his thigh, massaging gently. Still, he wasn’t quite ready to give up this game. 

With a wavering voice, he asked, “Why do you think they chose to set this adaptation in the 1980’s?”

“I don’t care,” Crowley breathed, then captured Aziraphale’s earlobe between his teeth.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and nearly moaned, while Crowley suckled and nibbled on his ear. He blew on the place his mouth had just been, making Aziraphale shiver. He sensed Crowley’s smile, then felt the demon’s tongue trace the shell of his ear. 

“Crowley,” he whined.

“I want you, angel,” he murmured, his hand sliding up Aziraphale’s thigh until it covered his cock. “And it feels like you want me, too.”

Aziraphale summoned up all of his willpower and put on his most haughty voice. “I’m trying to watch the play, dear.”

Crowley stroked his cock through the fabric of his trousers. “How about if I suck you off while you watch your precious play?” he offered. 

Aziraphale groaned, his mind suddenly full of the idea of Crowley’s hot mouth around his cock, overtaking his attention on the play.

Crowley chuckled low in his throat, then Aziraphale heard a snap. He felt his trousers loosen and cold air on his prick for just a moment before Crowley’s hand was around him. 

“Feels like you want me to,” he purred, then nipped at Aziraphale’s throat with sharp teeth in a gentle bite. 

Aziraphale fought the instinct to thrust up into his hand - but barely. He could feel his resolve wavering. 

“You make me so hot, Aziraphale. So hard,” Crowley crooned, his breath hot on Aziraphale’s neck, his hand pumping Aziraphale’s cock loosely. “I’m going to fuck you tonight. Would you like that? Mmm, I’m going to _love_ it.”

“Dessert!” Aziraphale cried, just in the moment before his willpower snapped. “You promised me dessert.”

Crowley licked the hollow behind his ear. “I’ve got something you can put in your mouth, if you want.”

Aziraphale nearly whimpered. 

Crowley snickered again, low and seductive. “I’ll make you a deal, angel. I’ll bring out dessert, but only if I can feed you. Deal?”

“D - deal,” Aziraphale agreed. 

He almost whimpered when Crowley released his cock and sat back a little, but before he had time to think, Crowley had snapped and in his hand was a plate of strawberries, dipped in dark chocolate and drizzled with white. 

“You made those?” Aziraphale asked, shocked. 

“I did,” Crowley confirmed. “I very much liked the idea of preparing food for you, and then feeding it to you by hand. Will you let me?” His voice was like silk over sandpaper, and his golden eyes fairly glowed with desire in the low light. He sat the plate down and picked up a berry. “Would you like to try one?”

Aziraphale nodded wordlessly, and Crowley smiled, lifting the berry to his lips. “Are you ready?” He nodded again. “Open your mouth, angel.”

He obeyed, but instead of Crowley placing the fruit in his mouth, he used the berry to lightly trace Aziraphale’s lips. The chocolate was smooth and hard and it smelled divine, but Aziraphale’s attention was focused on Crowley. Aziraphale’s breath was coming harder, his heart pounding, and his nose was full of the intoxicating combination of chocolate and _Crowley_. 

Crowley smiled wickedly, like the demon he was, and slid the fruit between Aziraphale’s parted and trembling lips. 

“Bite, love.”

Aziraphale did, biting through the crunch of the chocolate and into the sweet berry. The flavor exploded in his mouth, and he closed his eyes, his senses overwhelmed. The next thing he knew, he felt Crowley’s breath against his lips, then a split second later, Crowley’s tongue slowly dragging along his bottom lip. He couldn’t help it, he whimpered. 

“You had a bit of juice there,” Crowley said wickedly, and Aziraphale whimpered again. 

“Want more?”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch the play?”

“What play?” Aziraphale replied in a strangled voice.

Crowley gave a low chuckle and raised the bitten fruit once again. He dragged it along Aziraphale’s lips, wetting them. When he ordered Aziraphale to bite, he did, then found himself being kissed by Crowley as he chewed. 

Once he swallowed, he said in as steady a voice as he could manage, “Now I want to feed you.”

Crowley grinned wolfishly. “Go right ahead.”

Aziraphale selected a berry from the plate and pulled the green top off, discarding it. He turned to face Crowely with the berry raised and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Oh, yes.”

Aziraphale teased him the same way he’d been teased, his eyes devouring the sight of Crowley’s parted lips as he traced them with the fruit. When Crowley bit into the strawberry, their eyes locked, Aziraphale nearly came untouched. He just stared at his beloved as he swallowed, entranced, his eyes wide and jaw slack. 

“Would you - would you like more?”

“Yes.” 

Aziraphale brought the strawberry to his mouth and teased him again, his eyes locked on Crowley’s smoldering yellow eyes, and his heart pounded in his ears. He barely heard himself when he commanded Crowley to open. 

Crowley did, and Aziraphale pushed the berry inside. Quick as a flash, Crowley caught his hand and took his finger into his mouth, too, his tongue swirling around it, sucking it lightly, his eyes full of heat and still locked on Aziraphale’s. He was afraid his heart would pound right out of his chest while Crowley did obscene things to his finger and his cock pulsed. He was stunned for a moment, entranced, overwhelmed, his eyes wide. 

The next thing he knew, he was kissing Crowley as if his life depended on it. Their tongues and lips tangled, chasing each other, and Aziraphale slid his hand around to cup the back of Crowley’s head, holding him close. His other hand fisted in the front of Crowley’s jacket, pulling him tighter. 

For his part, Crowley’s hand sought out Aziraphale’s prick again and started stroking, making Aziraphale break the kiss to cry out. His forehead pressed against Crowley’s, and the demon huffed a laugh, his breathing harsh. 

“Like that, do you?”

“You know I - _God!_ \- you know I love when you touch me.”

“I intend to do much more touching.”

Aziraphale sent his hand down to cover Crowley’s effort through his jeans. “I want to touch you, too.”

There was a snap and suddenly, the fabric between Aziraphale’s hand and Crowley’s cock was gone. Aziraphale tried to laugh but couldn’t. He just circled Crowley’s cock and started to pump it gently. 

“I take it we’re going to be employing lots of miracles tonight.”

“I’ll employ anything you want,” Crowley vowed, then kissed Aziraphale quickly. “Can I suck you, angel? Will you come down my throat?”

“Is that what you want?”

“God, fuck, yes.”

“I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“ _Please_ , Aziraphale…”

“Of course, my darling. Anything you want.”

Crowley gave a manic grin, pressed one last hard kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, then rearranged his long body so he was lying with his head in Aziraphale’s lap. Within the span of a heartbeat, Aziraphale felt Crowley’s breath on his effort, and he shivered. He looked down just in time to see Crowley dart his tongue out to lick his cock from the base to the tip, and bit his lip to keep from whining. He stroked Crowley’s red hair gently, encouragingly, until the demon opened up his mouth and took him in. 

Aziraphale groaned then, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, fisting his hand lightly in Crowley’s hair. Crowley started to bob enthusiastically, sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks, and Aziraphale swore. 

“Fuck! The mouth on you, my dear…”

Crowley sped up the motions of his head, taking Aziraphale deeper, and Aziraphale felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of the demon’s throat. He raised his head and opened his eyes to watch Crowley pleasure him, his eyes hazed with lust. He lightly petted Crowley’s hair, the way he knew Crowley liked, and started talking. 

“Look at you,” he purred. “I wish you could see yourself, Crowley. You make the most erotic vision. Oh, yes, my love. Just like that. Keep sucking me with your pretty mouth.”

Crowley hummed around his cock, vibrating him, and Aziraphale hissed a breath through his teeth. 

“That’s it, dear. You suck me so well. I love the way your wicked mouth feels around me.”

Crowley’s mouth was making obscene slurping noises, which only heightened Aziraphale’s arousal. He could feel himself getting closer with every stroke, but didn’t want to slow down, and he certainly didn’t want to stop. 

He caressed Crowley’s bobbing head. “Do you like sucking me off, beloved? You must do, since you beg to do it so often. It’s downright undemonic, the way you plead to suck me. But you never were a very good demon, were you?”

Crowley made a noise of denial, a muffled ‘hm-mm’, but didn’t stop fucking Aziraphale with his mouth. 

“Well, that’s alright, because I love you just the way you are. Oh, heavens. And you’re a _champion_ cocksucker, simply the best around. Ah, ah, Crowley. I’m getting so close, dear. Your mouth feels so good…”

Crowley put on a burst of speed, sucking harder, and Aziraphale made a garbled noise. Distractedly, he noticed Crowleys’ hand pumping his own cock frantically. 

“Do you want me to do that, my love? Do you want me to touch you?”

The demon whimpered, and Aziraphale took that as a ‘yes’. He reached over to remove Crowley’s hand from his cock and began stroking him hard and fast. Crowley whined, low in his throat, but didn’t slow down his sucking of Aziraphale’s effort. Aziraphale could feel his balls tightening.

“Oh, my love, your cock feels so good. It always feels so good to me. I love it every way you’ll let me have it. Will you come for me?”

“Mhm!” came the garbled reply. 

Aziraphale’s balls tightened further, signaling his release was imminent, and he sped up the motions of his hand, not wanting to go over alone. 

“Crowley, oh, Crowley, you feel so good, I’m going to come… are you close, dear? Are you ready?”

His only answer was for Crowley to take his cock deeper into his throat, making a greedy, gagging sound. 

“Here I come. Oh, oh, Crowley! _Fuck!_ ”

He shouted the last word and shut his eyes tight in a paroxysm of pleasure that washed over him in tsunami-strength waves. His whole body shuddered violently, and he made strangled noises that were unlike any human language. He was soaring high above the clouds, sailing on the winds of bliss. 

Eventually, he came down and back to his senses, his chest heaving with his breaths. He had one hand wound through Crowley’s hair and the other hand wrapped around Crowley’s erection, covered with sticky come. He opened his eyes to look down at Crowley and found his beloved limp in his lap, eyes closed, panting for breath as hard as Aziraphale was. Affection and love surged within him at the sight. 

“Oh, Crowley. I love you so much, dear.”

Crowley gave a weak, tired smile, then raised himself up to kiss Aziraphale softly, languidly, causing Aziraphale to release him. Aziraphale could taste himself in Crowley’s mouth, and it excited him. 

“I love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, slower and deeper this time, and he felt himself start to harden again at once. He was just about to break the kiss to ask if Crowley was interested in a second round when he heard a snap and suddenly his sticky hand was dry and clean. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I wanted to clean it myself, with my tongue.”

Crowley smirked at him. “Wicked thing.”

“Well, yes, I suppose, but I prefer to think of myself as simply hungry for you.”

Crowley kissed him lightly. “Next time. Let’s go home.”

“Why not now?”

“The film is over.”

Aziraphale smiled and bumped his nose against Crowley’s. “Start it again.”

Crowley laughed and kissed him. “You’re insatiable.”

Aziraphale grinned in response. “When it comes to you, that’s true.” He kissed Crowley’s lips again slowly, without intent, just for the pleasure of it. When the kiss broke, he spoke against his beloved’s lips. “Was it as good as you’d hoped?”

Crowley’s lips curved into a smile. “So much better.”

“Are you sure you don’t want more?”

“Yes, but I want it in our bed. This wasn’t as comfortable as I’d hoped.”

Worry creased Aziraphale’s brow. “Oh, I do hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Don’t be silly, angel. I just want plenty of room to spread out and take you properly.” 

“Well, that’s alright then. Does that mean we can fulfill more of your fantasies?”

“Would you want to?”

“Heavens, yes. Every filthy fantasy you’ve ever had about me, I want to make come true.”

“Well, what about _your_ fantasies?”

Aziraphale grinned. “We can work on those, too. I’d like for this to become a regular thing we do.”

Crowley grinned wickedly. “You would?”

“I absolutely would.”

“Well, we just did one of mine, so it’s only fair that we do one of yours next.”

“We’ll have to narrow it down. I’ve got something like six thousand years of sexual fantasies to work through. I have no idea where to start.”

Crowley's eyes twinkled in the dark. “Tell me all about the Bastille.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, I have three more already written and several more planned! I intend to post a new fantasy every Saturday until I run out of material and/or the muse leaves me. I have about six other ideas for fantasies to write, but if you have something you'd like to see written, please leave a comment and I'll do my best!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Parking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183073) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
